fate returns to the snow
by Maryannefrost
Summary: that amazing moment when you find the one and only JACK FROST but is it an amazing moment for Scarrlott or is it just the end of what she calls 'normal?
1. Chapter 1: the introduction

Chapter one: The introdution!

oddly people believe that theres a certain time that you should should stop believing in things like the tooth fairy or santa, for me that rule honestly doesn't really apply. I have a wild imagination, so as I'm young at heart i dont think it really matters. Oh by the way I'm scarrlott, YES i did spell it right! double 'r' double 't'! this is going on forever so I'll cut to the chase I have long brown hair and grey misty eyes, i was born on the 29th of febuary (yes a leap year) plus i should be fifteen but technically I'm only 3 years old... Anyways I'm about 5'2 which in my school is tiney! Oh and my favourite time of the year is winter!

I'm kind of a larry loner so I'm always at my uncle luke shop 24/7 and it gets abit annoying for him but who cares right? (sorry for being rude santa hope I still get some gifts!) theres only one problem, he doesn't own a clock because he hates the ticking noise they make. I always end up going home at around 7:30pm so it gets really dark. I was walking home one night to see a strange light flash infront of me, it was cold but yet very soothing and it was like something out of a fairy tale! i got really faint for some reason and collapsed onto the floor after a few hours or so, I woke up on a park bench with two sapphire blue eyes peering down at what felt like a red hot face! i screamed and scrunched my eyes shut but when i opened them i had noticed the figure was gone! was it just my imagination running wild again?! as I walked home I heard laughter flowing through the ice cold winter breeze and it whispered sweet nothings into my ear playing with the last piece of logic left inside my head! It sent luxurious tingles down my spine as it left me wondering why i felt that way?

I got home so happy and giddy like... like... WAIT what if that thing wasn't my imagination i mean come on its not really that impossible to put someone on a park bench and when they wake up you'd hide right? maybe the speed is somewhat dificult to master but I'm pretty sure i could do it to! But either way im feeling alright now which is a bit awkward because not 5 minuets ago i had fainted. I walked into the kitchen and had a brief chat with my father on how his day went and had a mind numbing gardening convocation with my mother. I grabbed a quick snack and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: cold and death are the same!

The next morning I did the usual routine get up, have a shower, brush my hair & get dressed, have the usual debate with myself if i should have any breakfast and the decide i don't really want anythingat all. I looked out my kitchen window to find it was a... SNOW DAY! my favourite day of the year! People always find me weird because i'm happier playing with 7 year olds then i am playing with people my own age and i'm also happy going outside skating on the near by pond at our park in just a pair of shorts, my black hoodie and my navy blue beenie! Anyway i Skated around and because it was really early (around 6:30ish) i was the only one on the ice rink normally Lou Lou and Libster would join me but Lou Lou was in Sydney and Libster was just to lazy to get up berfore the time of 11:30! so i just sang a song to myself the one my mum said i was addicted to singing before i got to sleep as a child,

"lullaby dreams

it's all that it seems

before winters down

we'll fly all around

winters kiss

second to miss

fall to the queen

when the dreams have been seen"

charming isn't it? The wind was kissing my cheek as i got to the little hill at the bottom of the pond. I had my eyes closed because i hate going somewhere to fast i dont know why but i just hate it! As I opened my eyes I squinted a little because i thought i saw a boy, and i was right! He was thin with white frosted hair and he wore a blue jumper with what looked like ice on his top and he looked like he was freezing to death but he was smiling. I skated towards him to see if he had... issues but he seemed perfectly sane.

"can i help you? are you perhaps lost?" i whispered just incase he was sensitive and started crying because i'm not really sure what he is like. His smile turned from a grin to a complete and utter confused face,

"are you talking to me?" he sounded as if he just got a pop quiz from Mr Rennalds, and those were hard to answer.

"of course I can, i'm not blind!" he sulked a little which made it obvious that i had upset him, "not that i have anything against blind people or anything! I mean i have always thought they were cute because they're usually elderly and elderly people are cute because i always want to give them a hug!... wait NO! that makes me sound weird! i'm sorry you prob-" he cut me off and grabbed me around the waist which made me scream and shut my eyes because i swear i was floating!

I opened my eyes as soon as the sensation stopped and i found myself on my drive infront of my house! But I still felt angry and really pissed of! I shot him an angry look,

"look I have no idea who you are and I seriously doubt that I want to but lets get this straight so that if i see you again, after i kick your sorry ass of MY drive, there is no misunderstandings NEVER EVER do that-" he cut me of again!

"we should carry this convocation inside" he chuckled, I looked inside my window, next to the side door, to see my house lights were on,

"my mum is inside though, plus I dont know you!" I said quietly so my mum couldn't hear us (I know she's inside but just for precautionary measures!) he looked into my eyes and smiled,

"firstly you do know me, perhaps alot about me! and secondly I can take care of your mum seeing me just keep your window open so i can get in because we need to talk!" i looked at the young boy and grunted. I figured he'll be in my territory so i'll know were all the weaponds are if he trys to pull anything! I ran into my house and rushed up the stairs and my mum turned around and said,

"what do you say when you get home?"

"mum you can hear me so why so i have to say it!?"

"Scarrlott!"

"Mum!... FINE THEN I'LL SAY IT...I'm home!" i said sarcastically. i looked in my room and there laying on my bed was the cheeky boy! "I see you made yourself at home then" the boy sat up and giggled. " so what did you need to talk to me about anyway?" he looked at me and frowned,

"North told me that you need to become like us... so you need to die" he said almost phsycotically. Iooked at him with horror and I stuttered,

"well this noth guy probably made some kind of mistake right?" he leand in closer and whispered in my ear,

"he rarely gets things wrong" he got up and walked towards me as I backed away. I shouted as loud as i could and he just grinned evily, "the reason i followed you here was because your mum has left to go to her meeting now hasn't she? and your dad doesn't come home until 11:00pm does he?" he pinned me against the wall, "and you home alone all that time and if i get a slight feeling he is coming home soon i can just slow him down with the weather!" I looked into his saphire blue eyes and smiled with confidence even though i was dieing inside,

"how are you going to do that your not any more special than me!" he through me on the floor and bent down to whisper in my ear,

"I'm Jack frost!" he then let go of my wrist and i got onto my knees and pleaded but he didn't seem intersted. I realised I had to run so while his back was turned I made a run for it it to the door but he had iced that shut, this time i knew for sure that he was the real deal, " you dare to run away from me?" he screamed and as he did the room got unbearably cold. I then looked at the window, yes the window! why didn't i think of this before he can't close it because he needs to get out that way! i stood on the top of my cabinet and prayed for a miracle and jumped out to the blystering winds. for a split scond I thought I was going to die but then a cold gust of wind balanced me in his arms. I might of acted irrational and should of thanked him but the boy did just say he was going to kill me! So I stood on his foot and kicked him where it would of really hurt and ran! He chased after me and then stopped without any warning! he crouched down and whispered,

"Somebody is following you!" i turned around and strangly giggled,

"why wouldn't they be after you?! you are the trouble maker right?!"

"because they can't see me dimwit!" he snapped, he then made a gesture for me to go back and hold his hand. But me being stubborn and fearful of jack protested against it but as i did jacks eyes got smaller and smaller until they were no bigger than blue dots and I looked back to find a man covered in darkness laughing to himself and he disapeared into thin air! I looked down to find and old fashioned blade peirced through my stomach and red, alot of red! I fell to my knees and felt the warmest yet coldest thing i had ever felt, the snow spirits tears stained my shoulder as he embraced me gently. I smiled to him and sighed,

"perhaps i will see you in another life jack and maybe then i would be lucky enough to be you friend!" i feel my self being laid down by jack in a blanket of frost.


	3. Chapter 3: my happiness and my end

I woke up in a room with 6 coloured, stars glowing above my head, blue, green, gold, red, yellow and the last was black. I sat up and ajusted to the brightness of the white room and saw an 7th star that was glowing on the table. As i was looking at it i felt a large shake on the ground but because of this the star was rolling towards the edge of the table. I felt a surge of electric flow through my body and i began to run towards the star. It was so close to falling of the edge but as i touched it, it began to go against the laws of gravity and it flew, over taking the darkness of the black star until it was almost completly gone, but it was never completly gone because on the white star was a black outline that had not completly left the poor white star. a sudden ring of violet was formed from the stars as they spun together creating harmony with childrens sweet laughter. Then they all burst making the room look like a 4th of july fire works display. Then it was all quiet and all I could feel was the ora of a very powerful treasure, all I could see were the bright rays of something magical, all I could taste was the bitter-sweet, salty texture of happy tears pouring down my cheeks from all the memories i knew i would loose and all i could hear was the voice of a girl sobbing at the sight of something that would both end her life and start it all over again. It was me, i was crying a the foot of a violet staff that would lead me to my happiness and head me towards my end. I picked it up thinking of what i was destined to see and what would happen to my memories of my parents and what would happen to the complete and utter fear that churned it my stomach if i was to ever see the man who killed me and the man who wished me dead. I had also noticed i thought much more formally now the way of my life had changed and i felt like a posh kid that i would usually find being bullied in my school because of there accent. i would of saved those kids and they would of forgotten me. I wonder if Lou Lou and Libster's smiles will still linger in my mind or my mums pestering of good manners would those memories fade to? I begin to forget the way i was brought until the only memory left, the only memory that was imprinted on to my mind was a picture of a boy, the boy who's mission was to see me dead but the boy who cried and morned for my soul as he laid me down to meet the end of memory what kind of a boy is that? i laughed to myself. It's like an owl falling inlove with it's prey, the sweet and innocent mouse. The only problem was the mouse has fallen for him to but has forgotten the love she had for... "jack- i think i love you!" i whispered as my body fell from the white room down to my death bed. i find myself back on that same blanket of snow, though i had forgotten now why i was there or where i had came from. i looked at the staff that glowed at the slightest touch of my hand and i laughed lets find him shall we?

I had whispers dancing in my ear telling my which way to go it was easy getting there even though i was in central london. it took me about an hour and a half to get there by flying so i was worn out. then i heard the whispers giggle in my ears,

"he is here master, oh by the way we are what the humans call the fates and you are what the humans call destiny so your new name is scarrlott destiny!" i nodded and smiled at my new name it was simple yet charming and it... just... well... fits! i lightly landed on the floor left leg first and i walked up to the heavy wooden doors and pushed them open and as i did i heard loud funny noises that sounded like a noise a troll would make! i walked in to the lightly lit hall way and let my body get used to the heat i looked around to see fluffy monsters peering down at my face,

"oh good morning kind sir i would very much love to see a boy that goes by the name Jack Frost if you would be so kind as to guide me to him!" I said with a cheeky grin. the fluffy beings looked up and nodded at each other and finally dicided to show me to a room where i could hear a loud voices of anger and frustration come close to my ears. The monsters shoved me into a room where there was a huge bunny staring at a fat man who seemed rather jolly and a fairy who had her fingers inside Jacks mouth... Hold up... her fingers inside of who's mouth?... JACK! he was here i could actually see him and i wasn't dreaming... i don't think i was dreaming anyway! i made an obvious cough to get everyones attention and it worked!

"And who are you?" said a fat russian man wearing a red suit

"who am I you ask? well I am Scarrlott destiny!" i said boastfully, Jacks face dropped, well as low as a face can drop with a fairies fingers in your mouth, he pushed the fairy away and walked towards,

"um did you say scarrlott?" i pinched his nose and smiled sweetly,

"yes but you can call me Destiny!" i wizzed away flying in circles around the room not caring about the possible injuries i could make if i knocked something over! after i had stopped my hyper moment i ballanced on the top of my staff and bent down so i was just inches away from the winter spirits face, "I'm surprised you didnt catch on sooner snow flake!" jack examined me and smiled saying,

"well you have changed alot sinced we last saw each other 70 years ago!" i leaned back until i lost my balance and fell straight down onto my back,

"70 years ago! that makes my 85 jack! shit how many birthdays have i missed?!" i grabbed him by his shirt and furiously shouted, "you just had to tell me you wanted me dead if you had stopped me from going out that window we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place you cold hearted freak!" Jack laughed at my irrational words and put his index finger on my lips,

"so you do remember me then?" i blushed and nodded because i notice the jolly fat man was blushing to or was that what he genrally looked like? i whispered in jacks ear,

"trust me falling in love with the boy who set me up for death!"

"i didn't kill you!"

"ah! but you did lead me to it!" i laughed because i didn't find it all that bad because this was meant for me! Jack laughed along with me because he thought i would kill him if he didn't. reading his emotions like a book i sensed this and cheekily smiled "i'm not gonna harm you!" as i flicked his head!


	4. Chapter 4: the real introduction

I went to greet the fairy, tooth wo immediately grabbed my mouth and she almost psychotically said, "your teeth are so wonderful, there witer than Jacks and thats almost impossible! Do you want to join the tooth fairy squad because I love your teeth oh i know you can premote proper dental care-" i forcefully shut tooths lips together and sighed,

"did my head just explode with words?" A tall bunny stood next to me and laughed,

"look mate i need some extra leg power because frankly i cant deal with all the eggs!" i heard a russian belly laugh coming from the corner,

"she is not here to do your duties for you Bunnymund, she is um... simply here to give one of us help with all the fighting if we ever need to fight!" he inspcted me like a child who would examine it's toys to see if it could do special tricks!

"well i was told how to get here by the fates and this staff thingy was given to me by the stars and i have no idea what it does!" i lifted up the violet staff, that still glowed at my touch, and the jolly man lit up with pleasure,

"MiM almighty!" he shouted with joy as he threw me up in the air, "she is here! she is finally here at last!" He sung as he spun me around and the more he did so the more and more i got pissed of with the whole situation and unfortunatly i couldn't hold back my rage,

"um can i help you with something fat face?!" The fat man put me down and all i could hear was chuckling which also seriously PISSED ME OF! so... "can it Tinkerbell!" i shouted to the poor and innocent fairy. I then turned to the rabbit "I don't know what your laughing at buck!", Then i turned to jack who was now crying with laughter, "you can shut your face too, frosty the snowman!" I sat down in pure anger and the baby faced sandman sat down next to me and just smiled and for some reason he calmed me down.

I apologised for my behaviour and asked them questions as to how and why they know me, "I knew you, or have known you for a very long time and i have watched over you so that one day you will join us and become a guardian!" the fat man chuckled,

"I am guessing that makes you north then" I said looking to the ground horrified that this man ordered me to die!

"I knew you when you were no bigger than a dolly and I was delivering or hiding your eggs in the back garden and you caught me, I mean litterally you grabbed me by the tail, and well I have been more cautious now to see if the children to see if the children are out!" The Australian rabbit looked very embarrassed that I'd found him once.

"I met you on you 6th or 7th was it? oh well one of you teeth had fallen out and you caught me too and you were awake but you didn't want anything because you didn't think you deserved any... but really you deserved $1 because you were really good!" She looked really puzzled as to why i didn't take it. Then i looked at sandman who was getting ready to explain but jolly butted in,

"you met sandman in your dream. see sandman has a tendancy to see what your dreaming about so i can see what you wanted for christmas, but you told him you didn't want anything because you thought you were naughty!" After fatty had finished sandy's ear steamed with gold dust because he wanted to tell the story! North sighed "but nobody can understand you, you little sand Eskimo!" Sandy wen to sulk in the corner but fell asleep doing so, North leand into me, "sand can get delicate if you know what I mean!" I looked at frost and smiled,

"now how long have you known me?!" As i edged closer Frost backed away and sarcastically laughed,

"oh no I'm not saying a thing, if i did you would probably think i was some crazy rampage stalker!"

"oh pwese Jack pwese!" Jack sighed,

"I saw you when you were about 6 years old and you were so cute and adorable and you reminded me of a girl i once knew as a human, a girl i saved..."

"wait i thought you lost your memories of when you were human!" i butted in,

"well I was just an exeption, would you let me continue?!" i nodded and he sighed,

"Anyway I used to come and play with you everyday, one day though i got caught up with work and i didn't come back for a few weeks and i thought you had forgotten about the guardians!" he looked like he was really hurt by it all. so i lifted his chin up so he was looking at me and smiled just to make him feel better and i think it worked! he chuckled and whispered in my ear, "I was devistated to have my little aprentice forget me!" those words triggered memories of me, Lou Lou and Libster ice skating with jack and on eater Libster would always cling to bunnymund and fall asleep!


	5. Chapter 5: When snow falls in love!

North asked everyone to leave whilst we had a private chat which scared me a little bit. North wanted to talk to me about what the staff can do and why it was in my possesion. See the meaning behind the staff was to make who ever held the staff able to take in masses of power and let the owner of the staff use the power! The simpler side of what the staff could do was determine if your personalities are good or bad hence the name 'The determine staff!' It also determines what type of good or bad you are for instance now that I am holding the staff, the staff has 'Purity' written on it. laughed at the jolly fat man and smiled, "I'm guessing I'm on the nice list then!" North looked up as if he was talking to someone in the sky,

"your staff will work along side you and you will work along side one of us... All will become clear once you find out what your staff can really do!" It was weird, North was saying it as if he had become desperate and that this was the only way to help someone. I'm normally good at reading emotions but North was... Different... Trickey almost. "You will choose now who to work along side and protect because right now they are unaware of a single trick you can do!" I was scared now, what happens if i choose the wrong person!?

They all came in and I smiled which really worried Jack for some reason! Bunnymund asked North if I had chosen yet and North gave an irritated look "patients she is going to choose now!" i whispered to the jolly fat man,

"can i just choose the yetis?" the fat man belly laughed. I stared at each and everyone of them, I walked to tooth and looked at the baby teeth, I held one in my hand and smiled at tooth, "I'm not gonna choose you because if I do the enemy would be screwed, fighting against woman like us!" she giggled along with all the baby teeth! I walked towards North feeling a bit scared of what he is going to do when i reject working with him! "I won't choose you because you already have lots of workers!" he smiled and nodded which was a big relief that he didn't hurt me. I walked towards Sandy, "I won't choose you because I won't be able to sleep properly knowing you could enter my dreams!" Sandy shook his head to give me reasurance that he wouldn't do it, but knowing that he could would scare me half to death! I stood in between Bunnymund and Frosty I then shuffled towards Bunnymund and tiptoed to whisper in his ear, "I will choose Jack, mainly because he has no one to work with!" Bunnymund sighed and sulked which was strange, it kinda made me feel really bad! I jumped on Jacks back and giggled "looks like me and you are a team!" he smiled and lifted me up by my T-shirt and said,

"I have a few ground rules!"

"yeah, yeah snow boy but first..." I evily grinned at my staff "lets see what this baby can do!"

We all ran outside and North grinned at the snow gaurdian "hit her with a strong blizard!" Jack hesitated but did it anyway which made me regret having this power of mine. I saw it coming but I couldn't move with the temptation of learning what i can do, I then got hit with the most deathly cold ever but all of a sudden I couldn't feel the cold anymore and I seemed to be glowing and my clothes turned white, my hair turned silver and grew into a long pony tail that hung down on my hips, and my eyes were no longer misty grey but rather a saphire blue like Jacks. I felt myself getting stronger as my staff robotically said "swich to winter mode" I then had a rush and I jumped and started flying! I looked down to see the vue but the gaurdian snowman was blocking it! he laughed over the sound of the harsh winds,

"do you mind if I take you somewhere special to me?" I shook my head as he took my hand and glided downwards.

we came to a lake, it was frozen. I looked at the little snowman and said, "where are we?" He looked at me and sighed,

"you know when I said you reminding me of a little girl I once saved... well this is were I saved her and also were I died." I looked at him and he looked like he was about to break down and cry. I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck,

"you idiot you didn't have to show me this if it holds bad memories!" he leand in close to my face, really close to my face!

"I wanted to show this place to the girl I love because if I hadn't of died here I would never met her!" my face turned crimson. I had always though he thought of me as a friend but knowing our feeling are mutual! it's amazing I'm over run with emotions! I didn't know what elts to do other than cry! I fell down to my knees and cried like a baby and he rushed me puzzled, "is it something I said?" I looked at him with a lump in my throat and stuttered,

"n-no, not at all I always thought I was the only one who loved you!" he smiled and cried while he softly embraced me in his arms while saying sweetly,

"Just a moment longer, i want to stay like this because then no matter where we go we will always have the memory of us here" I giggled but tears were still cascading down my rosey red cheeks. We both looked up and the snow fell onto our hair as he slowly picked me up and flew me back to where to where we both belong, the North pole with the rest of the gaurdians. As his feet reached the snow covered ground he put me down softly, the moment that had just passed made a little bit too excited and i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, I felt his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss and I felt a serge of electric run down my spine. That moment was the most luxury I had ever felt (so far) in my life!


End file.
